This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We propose to determine the frequency of activated T antigen in infants with necrotizing enterocolitis (NEC), sepsis, and or bacteremia compared to a control group of infants without these conditions. Infants will be identified by specific criteria as meeting one of the above conditions and within 72 hours have blood tested for activated T as well as free plasma hemoglobin. We will not only be able to determine the frequency of activated T in this group, but also determine if there is a significant difference in hemolysis in those infants with activated T.